


Dark Highway

by montmorency



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-22
Updated: 2012-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-29 22:37:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/montmorency/pseuds/montmorency





	Dark Highway

Tommy’s on the other bus.

Adam doesn’t understand the dynamic that’s developing between them. Tommy blows hot and cold; Adam can’t figure out if Tommy’s interested or not. Interested in Adam, that is.

During tonight’s concert, Tommy practically chased him down for a kiss. Now he’s on the other bus. With the band. Instead of with Adam.

Maybe kissing him in the first place was a stupid idea, not that he was thinking at the time. Because now Tommy is constantly on his mind. When Tommy isn’t nearby, he wants to know what he’s doing, how he’s spending his time.

* * *

The other bus is a weird mystery to Adam.

He asked Monte once: What do you guys do over there? Practice the songs?

Fuck no, Monte answered. We play poker.

Adam doesn’t dare to ask Tommy a question like that. He’s afraid of the answer.

Adam wants Tommy to switch at the next stop and come to his bus. He closes his eyes, puts his fingers to his temples, tries to call on the power of the universe to make his thoughts known to Tommy, a hundred yards further up the highway in the dark.

He knows he’s being ridiculous.

* * *

Adam turns off the light and stretches out on the big bed. The jostling of the bus lulls him into fitful sleep.

He wakes sometime later, in the dark. Something woke him, perhaps the stillness of the bus. It jolts into motion again. He flips the pillow and lays his cheek on the cool side.

A tap at the door; it opens to a shadowed figure.

Hey, says Tommy.

Hey, Adam says, sitting up, pulling the blanket closer. What are you doing here?

You were thinking so loud I could hear it from there.

Should you be here? Adam asks.

* * *

Tommy slips inside and closes the door, leans against it. You want me to go back?

It’s almost completely black in the room. No, Adam answers after a long pause. Come here. He holds the blanket aside.

Tommy fumbles his way blindly, finds the bed, crawls onto it, finds Adam. Bunk was cold, Tommy says, curling his back against Adam’s chest.

They lay in the dark, jostled by wheels on uneven pavement, blanket settling around them.

This answers nothing. They are still separate, alone. Nonetheless, Adam tightens his arm around the slender body and feels warmth bleeding into his soul.


End file.
